French Toast, Asking Darcy Out on A Date, and Mario Kart
by rvaleardis
Summary: Bucky and Darcy's relationship was between friends and more than friends. After a breakfast of French toast, they decide to change that. Not Canon Compliant


Thank you all so much for everything! I hope you like it!

* * *

Darcy stepped out of the elevator on her floor and she stopped when she heard something.

"What is that?" she whispered. She began to follow the music. Someone was singing but she had no idea who would be singing in her apartment at 2 in the morning.

Nothing could prepare her for the scene in front of her.

James Barnes was actually singing his heart out as he cleaned his gun in Darcy's living room. The music was loud and he was so invested on the task at hand that it allowed Darcy to stand behind him and just marvel at what was transpiring.

When the song was over and there was a slight pause, Darcy decided to speak.

"Nice vocals you got there Barnes." Bucky actually jumped little but recognized her before anything could happen.

"Don't do that, Darcy!" He said as he stood up and faced her.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked. Darcy went to the couch and greeted him with a hug.

"Not long. What are you doing here?" She sat down on her couch and brought Bucky with her.

"I couldn't sleep. FRIDAY said you were working in the lab so I decided to wait up here. There is some leftover food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Nah, I'm good. Jane and I split a pizza. Thank you, though."

They stayed in her living room enjoying the silence now that FRIDAY had stopped the music.

"Ugh, I need a shower and sleep. I have been stuck in that lab for two days straight. Thor finally dragged Jane away giving me a long needed break." Darcy then stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Bucky stayed seated and watched her go.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"Nope. Jane is banned from her lab for the next 48 hours." She yelled from the bathroom.

After her shower, she saw that Bucky had cleaned up and changed into his jammies. She had some of his stuff at her place when random sleepovers occurred. Darcy and Bucky got ready for bed and soon fell asleep.

They weren't dating but they weren't just friends either. Bucky and Darcy hit it off when Bucky had come to live in the tower. He had been with Steve for almost a year at the Avengers place up north healing and getting the help he needed. He felt he could come back to New York City and Tony made it happen. Tony and Bucky had hashed out any issues early on and were now acquaintances.

Bucky shared a floor with Steve and Darcy shared a floor with Thor and Jane. Lately, Bucky had been spending his time in Darcy's apartment. Darcy had made it clear that she had no issues with that and they decided to take their friendship up a notch.

They were basically inseparable but still not in the "Relationship" stage. Darcy was giving Bucky the reins and they would be moving at his pace.

It was almost 11 in the morning when they woke up. Each night Bucky slept with Darcy was a night he got the most rest. Darcy started shifting and Bucky knew she would be wanting coffee soon.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmmm." She wasn't in the "Forming words" phase yet.

Bucky chuckled and got up to brush his teeth and make coffee.

The smell of caffeine and bacon made Darcy get up. After taking care of business in the bathroom she walked to the kitchen and sat down in one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

Bucky placed a mug of coffee and a plate of bacon and French toast in front of her. It was raspberry cheesecake stuffed French toast. Who knew the great Howling Commando could make awesome stuffed French toast?

As soon as the first bite went into her mouth, an appreciative moan escaped.

"Have I ever told you that I love your cooking? Because if I haven't, I love your cooking. You are too good to me."

Bucky laughed and sat down next to her with his humongous breakfast. He kissed her cheek and replied. "Nothing's too good for you, doll. Enjoy."

After three cups of coffee, Darcy was awake and cleaned up the kitchen with Bucky's help. She had offered to do it but he wasn't about to let her do it herself.

Darcy was about to queue up Netflix when Bucky asked if they could talk.

"Sure Buck. Come sit down."

Bucky took a seat next to Darcy. "I want to take you out on a date. I want us to date. If you want to, of course. I really like you, Darcy. I'm halfway in love with you."

Darcy didn't know what to say for about 0.2 seconds. Then all she could think of was Bucky and her as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Nothing would make me happier than being with you, Bucky. I say yes to all the dates. I'm halfway in love with you too."

Bucky was smiling so hard, it was almost painful. He decided to seal the deal with a kiss. Darcy would come to call it "best toe-curling, firework kiss".

Nat helped organize the date. It was to be on the roof of the tower. There would be a romantic dinner and some dancing before Darcy and Bucky agreed to go to her rooms for more enjoyable activities.

They came up for air the next day just before noon and decided to go to the common room as it seemed everyone was there.

When they exited the elevator. Clint groaned and handed a smug Steve $20. The same went for Tony who gave money to Bruce and Jane.

Darcy stopped walking and put a hand on her hip. "Really? Why am I not surprised?"

Everyone just shrugged and continued what they were doing.

"What did you expect? The real question is, are you ready for me to kick your ass on Mario Kart?" Steve, of all people, said. Bucky and he had become Mario Kart champions much to everyone's shock.

"Them's fighting words there Steven Grant. Get ready to lose." Darcy took a remote and sat down ready for the race of a lifetime.

Things were finally where they were supposed to be. Sure, every now and then a crazy villain would arise but it actually just made them all stronger.

After their Mario Kart Championship in which Steve was the winner, everyone separated and went their own way. Bucky and Darcy went back to her place.

The second the door closed, Bucky picked Darcy up and took her to the bedroom.

"Excited much?" Darcy said when he deposited her on her bed.

"You have no idea the things I want to do to you, doll. Last night was just the beginning." With that said, Bucky and Darcy got busy.

Their relationship developed quickly but not without a few bumps. Missions were hard and so were Bucky's nightmares. Darcy was almost kidnapped but she took care of that real quick. They had their fights and made mistakes but they made each other better. They learned from their mistakes.

Darcy noticed that whenever Bucky made French toast, it usually meant some life changing news was headed her way. When Bucky decided to officially ask her to be his girlfriend, he replicated the breakfast of when he asked her on a date.

When Darcy wanted to ask Bucky to move in with her, she copied his recipe but added her own little twist.

When Bucky asked Darcy to marry him, a plate of blueberry French toast was on a tray right next to her.

The day Darcy told Bucky she was pregnant, French toast was present.

When she found out she was having twins, two plates of French toast were given to Bucky.

The rest of the team picked up on this little traditional and Tony made sure FRIDAY had a special folder for French toast recipes.


End file.
